Fogpelt
Don't worry I heard you the first time. Walk carefully and softly as you can. And don't get distra-ooh-a bluewing butterfly!" - Fogpelt getting distracted during training. Description Fogpelt despite his name is dark brown with a grey-white underbelly with tips of orange on his tail. Tinypaw jokes that someday a cat will attack him mistaking him for a large squirrel. Though like his name says in the windy nights his white fur waves in the wind and his father Sharpclaw says it reminds him of the fog. Personality and Hobbies Fogpelt loves to play and joke around. He has a habit of pranking other warriors and getting distracted when he sees a bug cross his path. He likes learning about animals and has a habit of collecting insects and placing them on a table for display. Many cats find him extremely annoying and even the most patient cat can't control their temper when it comes to Fogpelts optimism If he needs to fight. Fogpelt is quick on his toes and can throw hundred of kicks and scratched one minute, then the next he's on your face and biting at the speed of a monster. History Fogpelt's mother Halfear gave birth to him along with his sister Tinypaw. He and his sister played pranks on each other and other cats. Knowing he'd be a challenge to train. Ravenstar herself chose him to be her apprentice. He frustrated her when he got distracted easily by shiny bugs and plants. After many scolds and hard training, Fogpelt injured when he made the wrong move and Ravenstar hit him hard on the neck. Paralyzing his left arm and tail. Everyone thought he would never be good enough to be a warrior or anything to be exact. But Rainfur admired how optimistic Fogpelt was and how he was fond of collecting plants and insects. She made him her apprentice. Fogpelt turned out to be a great medicine cat as he had found 60 diffrent kinds of new herbs and insects that could help cats. After Rainfur died he took on Mistpaw as his apprentice. How will he die? Only StarClan knows. Relationships Ravenstar Fogpelt doesn't seem to mind being scolded by the leader of his clan. He likes doing other things then listening to his leaders orders. But he does listen respectfully to her when his clan is in danger Glowheart/Sharpclaw Fogpelt always listens to his parents no matter what. Maybe just 3/4 of the time. He is very affectionate and grateful to them. And always brings fresh kill to Glowheart when she became an elder. He always is found hunting with Sharpclaw Jewelstar After Ravenstar died Fogpelt was very happy Jewelstar became leader. He and her were best friends since they were apprentices. He always listens to her and swears loyalty to her. Mistpaw Fogpelt trys to make it fun for Mistpaw and always is making up jokes and playing games with her when they are learning. He does become serious when she does something wrong but most of the time he just ignores it. Other Clan cats Fogpelt always tries to make friends with other cats even during the middle of a life-or-death war. He plays around with them and teases them before introducing himself. Rainfur Rainfur is one of the few cats that Fogpelts listens carefully to all the time. His energetic excitement goes together with Rainfalls calm personality and even can crack out a laugh from the medicine cat. Trivia *Fogpelts theme song is confirmed to be "Life is Fun" and "Seagulls (Stop it now)" *Fogpelt personality is based off two made-up characters "Sky" the Flying squirrel and "Spirit" the dragon *This also describes how Fogpaw reacts to sadness: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYO32JSpEm8 Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Toms Category:Content (ArachnidTheHivewingSkywing)